Harry Potter and the Retern of the Dead, Book 7
by soccerbaby1241
Summary: i kno that is a stupid name, but i couldnt think of a better 1. Harry Ron and Hremoine are in ther 7 year at Hogwarts and there is a new student from the states. but is she just a student? and maby even more to Harry? wut will this head strong american


A/N Marsha is a just a girl at the train station but she has always suspected a magical world and so has her twin bro Nathan. hehehehe!  
  
The air was thick and it was SO hot. And of course of all days for the Dursley's car air-condition to be broken it had to be today. 17 year old Harry Potter was on his way to King's Cross-Station he turned the car into the parking lot and just sat in the car. He didn't want to get out, go on to the train that will take him to his last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was his last year he didn't want it to be over. As much as he tried to convince himself he was ready to leave school that same fear stirred down in the pit of his stomach. He was truly terrified to go out all by himself, but then he was also very exited to go out on a great new adventure! Still he couldn't figure out how he had faced voldomort 5 times yet he was still not ready to go out on his own he had no where to go he had not one to help him. Suddenly a new wave of sadness as he remembered Sirius. He had finally accepted what had happened but every now and then he still felt horrible and slightly guilty. Everyone was always saying it wasn't his fault but he just felt like it was. Suddenly he looked at his watch, HE HAD! MINUTE!!! TO GET ON THE TRAIN!!!!!! He leapt out of the car ripped his trunk out of the back seat and ran inside. His rush caused such a commotion he had to wait he kept looking at his watch franticly. Finally, he just ran through the barrier. The train was just starting to move! He ran yelling at Ron who was standing in the doorway to one of the compartments near the back of the train. He through his trunk up the stairs and the lepted onto the train just in time.  
  
Marsha's POV  
  
I watched the boy running through the train station, he looked about 17 or 18 I couldn't tell. He was tall and muscular, really hot. His jet black hair was long and fell over his eyes and, as he ran it streamed out behind him but still looked perfect like it was all in place even though it was quite messed up by the wind. He stopped right In front of the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 then looked around then at his watch. humm... that's weird he looks in a hurry why is he stopping? Suddenly he looked up gave an exasperated sigh and. OH MY GOD DID HE JUST WALK THROUGH THAT BRICK WALL!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ? OUCH well I am obviously not dreaming that pinch hurt! I walked up to the wall it looked like solid brick. I felt it my hand went right through!!!!!!!!! OMG I couldn't believe it!! I put my head through and saw the boy jump on to a shinny red train! Right above was a sign that read, "THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS" hogwarts?? What a stupid name. Looking around I saw several odd looking people. One woman with flaming red hair, a purple checkered apron, canary yellow frilly blouse and a clover green skirt. She was about my height, which was nothing to speak of. A woman to my right who looked not in the least bit nomaler (a/n normaler idk if that is a word of no but I truly don't care) than the short redheaded woman started talking to her "Molly Weasley, you look HILARIOUS in muggle clothing!!" Muggle clothing?? "Well my if it isn't Katie Blume!!! And my dear you look no better!!" She said grinning broadly. " So what brings you hear Katie?" "Well my daughter Jewlya just started her first year at Hogwarts and I had to see her off!!" "I am so sorry to have to cut out lovely conversation short but I must get home, I'll talk to you later Molly." The next thing I saw was even more amazing than the boy walking or really running through the wall, she diapered!! She was gone! All gone nothing left of her!!! Then the other lady did to!!! OMG OMG OMG what just happened??? Suddenly "WIZARDS!!" I thought Or in this case witches "HA I KNEW THEY EXISITED!!!!!" I had always known there was such a thing as magic!! This is wonderful I MUST go home and tell Nathan!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
